Myrmidons
The Myrmidons (Claydolls in the Japanese version) are part of the religious order Free the Soul and are considered elite members of the group. Beliefs Free the Soul was built around the teachings of a man only known as Brother, who founded the order. His teachings were considered too profound for ordinary people to understand, but the core ideas (his doctrine) were to separate one's self from worldliness, to destroy greed, and divorce the soul from the body in order to cleanse it. They aim to do what they thought was needed to be done to bring them closer to the new world that Free the Soul promises. There were some people that might call them terrorists. For a Myrmidon, first, they have to be raised with the teachings of Free the Soul from birth. Next, they have to be chosen to join the ranks of the elite, and achieve great things. The Myrmidons believe that those who follow Brother's teachings with discipline and devotion will be reborn as a new form of human. Only this new species would be able to live equally, in a world without war or starvation. History Brother was born into an impoverished family. There is very little information about his background, but supposedly, he didn't know his father and he lost his mother at a young age. The only family he had was his younger brother, a boy named Left, whom he was close to. Brother was said to have a special power, and that was to be able to see into the thoughts of even the toughest people. It left him constantly exposed to the filthy greed of mankind. When Brother was 16, Left was found dead. His body was covered in bruises, but the police only made a cursory investigation and quickly ruled his death out as a suicide. Later, Brother found out that the killer had paid the police a massive bribe to keep the truth hidden from the public. Enraged from the revelation of another act of mankind being greedy and self-centered, Brother soon found himself immersed in cold despair. Eventually, he thought that he had received a divine revelation. Mankind was completely corrupted by greed, and Brother was tasked to purify the human race. A new world would be created as a result of his efforts. He believed that God had given him this mission. That was when he began to teach others the "truth", and at the age of twenty-six, he started Free the Soul, known at that time as Free the Soul of Y, meant to be the "left eye of Horus", as Brother insisted that the Y part was important. Once Free the Soul was established, he devoted his resources to research human cloning so that he could create the new species he foretold. He abducted a team of scientists from a research facility in the United States and managed to have them create the first ten human clones from Left's DNA. Those ten clones were the first generation of Myrmidons and were all given the same name: Left. One fourth-generation Myrmidon, Dio, found individuality to be odd and assumed that if everybody was the same, there would be no such thing as race, ethnicity, etc. With cloning, the Myrmidons didn't need different genders for reproduction. These clones would be fundamental to Brother's new world. In 2028, the Myrmidons helped Free the Soul release Radical-6 into the Mars Mission Test Site, which eventually caused a global pandemic that killed 6 billion people and led to the explosion of 18 antimatter reactors that blotted out the Sun. Dio was also sent to Rhizome 9 in order to prevent Akane Kurashiki's AB project from succeeding and changing history. He was given orders to kill Akane and to win the Nonary Game as well, but if he failed, he was to blow up Rhizome 9 with the bombs. Trivia *In the Japanese version, the Myrmidons were known as the Claydolls (referring to someone being manipulated or controlled by someone else). This was supposed to be a pun on "Cradle". According to the localization editor, it was changed since "dolls" sounded awkward in the English language.http://virtueslastreward.com/qa43/ References Category:Organizations